I'm Yours-You're Mine
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Saat sebuah takdir sudah memutuskan apa yang bisa dibantah?/ChangKyu/14th entry for Changkyu Project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangKyu


" **I'm Yours You're Mine"**

* * *

 **Sidecast : the rest of DBSK and SUJU Member**

 **Genre : Romance / Drama**

 **Rating : K+ / T**

 **Warning : no warning inside just keep your heart about Changkyu effect**

 **Disclaimer : The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God.**

 _ **There is nothing special but when God has decide something to happen that will happen**_

 _ **Saat sebuah takdir sudah memutuskan apa yang bisa dibantah?**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang benar-benar percaya sebuah takdir bisa menuntunmu kepada kenyataan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Tuhan memiliki cara sendiri untuk menentukan takdir umatnya. Dia memberikan sebuah garis yang tak kasat mata untuk ditapaki oleh umatnya. Saat sebuah kelahiran terjadi maka, disaat yang sama sebuah kematian juga akan terjadi. Saat Tuhan menggariskan sebuah jodoh untukmu mampukah kau menolaknya?

Februari bulan penuh cinta, itulah yang banyak orang katakan. Namun, di sisi lain ada hal yang lebih menarik dari bulan ini. Tuhan menggariskan takdir sepasang manusia yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Bahkan tak ada yang menyangka takdir menuntun mereka bersama di bulan ini.

Lahir dibulan yang sama.

Lahir ditahun tahun yang sama.

Memiliki zodiak yang sama juga.

Sama-sama memiliki kegemaran terhadap game.

Sama-sama memiliki otak yang encer.

Sama-sama bisa bernyanyi dengan baik.

Tuhan itu baik pada semua umatnya. Dia bahkan membuat takdir yang begitu indah pada umatnya. Mempertemukan dua insan dengan cara yang begitu manis. Membuat keduanya menjadi dekat. Lalu menyatukan keduanya. Namun, semudah itukah takdir menemani dua insan ini untuk merajut cinta mereka?

Max Changmin siapa yang tak tahu tentang _magnae_ grup DBSK ini? Namja dengan tinggi menjulang dan wajah tampan yang bisa mempesona siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya. Belum lagi jika dirinya tersenyum dengan mempesona dipastikan semua perempuan akan pingsan melihatnya. Member termuda dari grup DBSK ini sedang berjalan-jalan di gedung SM tempatnya bekerja sebagai _entertainer_. Dia sedang mendapatkan waktu senggang setelah latihan dan memilih berjalan-jalan karena dia tahu kalau _hyungdeul_ nya pasti akan mengusirnya. Dia menyapa beberapa staf dengan ramah dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya sampai seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Dia diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana _namja_ itu seperti sedang dijauhi oleh rekan-rekannya dari grup yang berbeda.

"Eeteuk _hyung_!" sapa Changmin dengan senyum lebar. Semua _member_ Suju menatap aneh pada Changmin pasalnya _magnae_ DBSK ini biasanya akan menyapa Kibum terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Eeteuk.

"Min, kau baik saja?" celetuk Heechul menatap heran padanya yang juga menatap bingung _hyungdeul_ nya ini.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Changmin heran sendiri.

"Tentu saja, biasanya kau akan menyapa Kibum dulu," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Memang salah kalau aku menyapa Eeteuk _hyung_?" balas Changmin lalu mehrong pada Eunhyuk.

"Tak ada yang salah, kami mau latihan dulu," jawab Eeteuk dengan lembut.

"Aku ikut!" seru Changmin kemudian.

"Janji dulu tidak akan mengacau," sahut Kangin dan diangguki olehnya.

"Baiklah aku janji," ucap Changmin dengan semangat langsung menggandeng Kibum dan dia sempat melirik _namja_ baru di grup Suju itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun bisa begitu dekat. Mereka jadi sering mengobrol bersama dan Changmin mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana _hyungdeul_ nya di Suju masih sulit menerima keberadaannya. Keduanya juga sering mengobrol tentang game dan mereka jadi sering bermain bersama.

Super Junior akhirnya debut sebagai _boy grup_ bukan sebagai _boy grup project_ setelah Kyuhyun bergabung. Changmin ikut merasa senang, akhirnya dia dan Kyuhyun bisa sama-sama berdiri di _stage_ yang sama. Keduanya menjadi semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, makan, atau juga bermain game saat ada waktu luang.

Tak ada yang tahu takdir apa yang Tuhan mainkan untuk umatnya. Setelah satu tahun menjalani debutnya, Kyuhyun hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dia bahkan merasakan semua mimpinya hilang dalam sekejap. Dia tak sadarkan diri dan berjuang untuk kembali hidup selama hampir tiga hari. Dia mengalami koma dan dalam keadaan kritis, yang membuat semua orang hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga dirinya bisa diberi kekuatan untuk bertahan.

Kyuhyun menjalani proses penyembuhan dengan cepat dan dia juga bisa kembali bernyanyi setelah menjalani operasi. Beruntung pita suaranya bisa diselamatkan sehingga dia tetap bisa menggapai mimpinya. Setelah kejadian mengerikan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu semua member Suju menjadi lebih sayang dan perhatian padanya. Dia bahkan mendapatkan kasih sayang layaknya seorang _eomma_ dari Eeteuk yang sebelumnya begitu dingin padanya. Tidak hanya dari _member_ satu grupnya saja bahkan Changmin juga akan selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya meski dia memiliki jadwal yang sibuk dengan DBSK.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan banyak hal berubah atas kehendak Tuhan. DBSK pecah dan Hangeng _member_ China Suju memutuskan untuk keluar. Baik Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama merasakan kehilangan akan hyung mereka itu. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu Changmin lebih banyak merasakan kehilangan karena sekarang dia hanya akan berdua dengan Yunho. Kedua _magnae_ dari grup yang berbeda itu saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun selalu berusaha ada saat Changmin membutuhkannya. Dia tak mau melihat sahabatnya itu murung dan bersedih. Namun, benarkah hubungan di antara keduanya hanya sebatas sahabat? Mungkin untuk saat ini memang iya hanya sahabat.

Changmin menjadi lebih kuat saat Kyuhyun selalu memberikan dorongan baginya. Dia merasa senang Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu sesibuk apapun jadwal keduanya. Meski terkadang dia merindukan kehadiran para _hyung_ nya yang sudah pergi, Kyuhyun selalu ada dan meyakinkannya kalau _hyung_ nya yang pergi juga merindukannya.

.

.

.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin yang saat ini ada di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun dan sedang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Changmin sambil memainkan psp-nya. Kyuhyun bergumam menyahuti panggilan Changmin.

"Apa Yunho _hyung_ akan marah kalau aku mengundang JYJ kemari?"

"Kau harus bicara dulu dengan Yunho hyung jangan main mengundang mereka seenaknya,"

"Kyu," panggil Changmin lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya menggumam lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin lagi dengan nada suara mulai meninggi.

"Aishh, ada apa, sih?" balas Kyuhyun dengan sebal karena acara main gamenya terganggu.

"Jangan hanya berkencan dengan psp-mu saja…" rajuk Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun malas masih sibuk dengan psp di tangannya.

"Aku, kan, ada disini," jawab Changmin tak nyambung.

"Lalu?" sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat karena jawaban Changmin yang tak nyambung namun perhatiannya masih belum teralih dari pspnya.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku!" ujar Changmin seraya menarik psp Kyuhyun karena jengkel.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir saja menyelesaikan level tertinggi, Chwang!" seru Kyuhyun lalu menatap sengit Changmin.

"Aku tak peduli! Yang pasti jangan acuh padaku!" balas Changmin membuat Kyuhyun _face palm_.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersidekap.

 _Cup_

"Shim Changmin sialan!" seru Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil mengelilingi _dorm_ DBSK yang sepi. Changmin selalu merasa senang saat bisa membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Dia tak mengerti sejak kapan rasa itu hadir. Dia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat _mood_ nya membaik kalau saja _namja_ manis itu tak berdekatan dengan para namja di luar sana.

 _Gerp_

Changmin menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggelitikinya membuat tawa Kyuhyun pecah semakin keras. Mereka kini berbaring di karpet ruang tengah dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di bawah tubuh Changmin. Tubuh Changmin merendah dan akhirnya dahi keduanya bersentuhan. Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia merasa jantungnya menggila saat ini. Changmin yang menatapnya seperti sekarang mampu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kendalinya. Dia yakin kalau pipinya pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

 _Cup_

Changmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang malah mengerucut sebal. Tangan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk menjauh tapi, namja yang lahir lima belas hari setelah kelahirannya itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun yang jengkel memukul pundak Changmin sebal.

 _Cup_

Mata Kyuhyun kembali melebar saat Changmin kembali mengecup bibirnya sebelum beranjak dari posisinya. Kyuhyun menarik hidung Changmin dengan sebal membuat empunya hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan suka menciumku sembarangan!" ujar Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri sambil bersila.

" _Wae_?" tanya Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pokoknya tak boleh!" kekeh Kyuhyun tak memberikan alasan.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali…" ujar Changmin yang sekarang menjadikan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantal. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam dan tangannya mulai memainkan helai demi helai rambut Changmin yang mulai memanjang.

Keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya sendiri masih tak tahu harus menyebut hubungan mereka ini apa. _Member_ Suju mengatakan seharusnya mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka lebih dari sahabat. Yunho sendiri juga selalu mengomel tentang status mereka yang tak jelas. Changmin mungkin memang berani mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak pernah melakukan lebih dari itu.

Ada satu ketakutan yang melingkupi hati mereka jika hubungan ini dibawa lebih jauh. Changmin memang menyayangi Kyuhyun lebih dari seorang sahabat sejak lama, tapi dia takut kalau Kyuhyun hanya nyaman dengannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Sedang Kyuhyun takut kalau nanti hubungan mereka lebih serius dan kemudian berakhir suatu hari dan dia akan kehilangan Changmin. Tidak, dia tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi, menjalani hubungan mengambang seperti ini juga tak menyenangkan.

Kau tahu saat Tuhan sudah menentukan sebuah takdir, kau tak akan bisa mengelaknya baik itu takdir yang membahagiakan atau yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Changmin memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Dia tak mau menunda waktu lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan gejolak hatinya sendiri. Sudah lama waktu yang dilewatinya menanti momen ini. Setelah ini dia yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya bukan orang lain.

Changmin sudah meminta izin pada semua _member_ Suju terlebih dahulu. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan melangkahi ijin _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun itu. Dia akan memperjuangkan Kyuhyun apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

" _Kyu, kau sedang dimana?"_

"Aku sedang di MBC. Ada apa?"

" _Aku jemput, ya?"_

"Tumben, eh, tunggu bukannya kau ada di Jepang?"

" _Aku baru saja sampai,"_

"Istirahat saja, nanti aku yang ke _dorm_ -mu saja,"

" _Aku sudah dalam perjalanan,"_

"Ya!"

 _Tut tut tut_

Kyuhyun menatap heran ponselnya yang sambungan teleponnya diputus Changmin secara sepihak. Dia pikir sahabatnya itu benar-benar aneh belakangan ini. Dia bahkan menelepon Kyuhyun tiga kali sehari selama di Jepang sejak minggu lalu. Dia takut kalau sahabatnya itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu saat di Jepang.

Mobil Changmin terparkir sedikit lebih jauh dari gedung MBC. Dia mengantisipasi para _sasaeng fans_ atau para wartawan yang bisa saja membuat berita aneh-aneh. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.13 lewat tengah malam. Dia menghela napas dan menantikan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung keluar dari gedung. Senyum cerahnya terkembang setelah melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gedung dan celingukkan mencarinya.

Kyuhyun segera menaiki mobil Changmin. Dia menatap Changmin yang diam tenang mengemudikan mobilnya. Dah _i magnae_ Suju itu berkerut menandakan banyak tanda tanya dalam otaknya. Changmin sendiri terus mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Mobil Changmin berhenti di depan sebuah hotel yang membuat dahi Kyuhyun makin berkerut saja.

"Ayo!" ajak Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya menurut, bahkan saat tangannya digenggam Changminpun dia hanya diam.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat kini mereka sampai di _rooftop_ yang sengaja disewa Changmin. _Namja_ yang lahir setelahnya itu menuntun Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan semua ini. Mereka menuju sebuah meja yang diatasnya sudah tersaji piring kosong, dua buah gelas dan juga satu botol _wine_. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap Changmin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Duduklah, Kyu," ucap Changmin dan Kyuhyun menurut. Kemudian dua orang pelayan datang membawa makanan yang sudah Changmin pesan.

"Biar kami buka sendiri _wine_ -nya," sela Changmin saat sang pelayan hendak membuka _wine_ yang sudah tersedia.

"Chwang, ada apa ini?"

"Kau tak mau makan dulu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"Apa kau tak suka sajiannya? Kita bisa minta yang lain,"

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu di balik semua ini,"

"Kau benar, Kyu. Ada hal lain yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Changmin seraya menuangkan _wine_ yang baru saja dibukanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk memotong daging yang disajikan menjadi lebih kecil.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak dan makan ini," ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan Changmin yang hendak menanggak habis gelas pertamanya. Kyuhyun tahu _wine_ bukanlah minuman kesukaan Changmin meski dia kuat minum _soju_. Kyuhyun kembali memotong daging di piring Changmin setelah menyerahkan potongan dagingnya. Changmin hanya memakan daging milik Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang memotong dagingnya.

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Changmin seraya menyodorkan sepotong daging ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak nyaman mengobrol seperti ini denganmu,"

"Lalu?"

"Ayo pindah ke sofa!" ajak Kyuhyun seraya membawa piring daging Changmin.

Sekarang keduanya duduk berdampingan di sofa yang menghadap pemandangan Kota Seoul di malam hari. Changmin masih memangku piring dagingnya dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Dia juga menyuapi Kyuhyun daging itu beberapa potong. Sedang _namja_ manis itu hanya memainkan _wine_ -nya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Changmin.

"Aku ingin kita bisa selalu seperti ini, Chwang,"

"Uhukk!" Changmin mengumpat dalam hati setelah mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dia segera menenggak _wine_ di tangan Kyuhyun sampai habis karena tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar akibat saus dari _steak_ nya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi Changmin barusan.

"Coba ulangi apa yang kau katakan, Kyu!" ucap Changmin yang kini sudah meletakkan piring dagingnya yang masih berisi beberapa potong dan menatap Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tesenyum membuat Changmin mendengus.

"Kalau aku mengulanginya, nanti kau tersedak lagi,"

"Aku tak akan tersedak, Kyu,"

"Aku tetap tak mau mengulanginya lagi!"

"Ayolah, Kyu…"

"Aku bukan radio, Chwang!"

"Kenapa kau ingin kita bisa selalu seperti sekarang?"

"Karena aku tak mau melakukannya dengan orang lain," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Changmin lemas. Semua kejutan untuk Kyuhyun kali ini sia-sia. Dia merasa kalau Kyuhyun sedang menyatakan cinta padanya dan bukan dirinya yang menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu," panggi Changmin seraya menangkup pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya. _Sial! Kyuhyun selalu terlihat menggemaskan kalau sedang seperti ini_ –batin Changmin terteriak.

 _Cup_

"Kau tahu?"

 _Cup_

"Aku selalu berharap–"

 _Cup_

"–kalau kita–"

 _Cup_

"–akan selalu bersama,"

 _Cup_

"….dan bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi lebih dari seorang sahabat," bisik Changmin dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Ya, dia akhirnya mencium bibir itu dan bukan hanya sebuah kecupan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati degupan di jantungnya. Dia tahu mungkin seharusnya dia mengesampingkan semua kekhawatirannya selama ini. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun akhirnya membalas ciuman Changmin. Tidak ada tuntutan dan hanya sebuah ciuman yang menyampaikan kesungguhan perasaan mereka selama ini.

Changmin menarik diri lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ibu jari Changmin menyeka bibir Kyuhyun yang memerah membuat sang empunya memukul pundaknya. Tawa Changmin pecah menyadari bagaimana merahnya pipi Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri dan mengecup bibir Changmin dengan cepat lalu memeluknya. Changmin merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitikinya saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya. Jujur saja selama ini memang selalu Changmin yang memberikan kecupan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Kyu?" ucap Changmin.

" _Ani_ ," sela Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Aishh, jangan mulai!" dengus Changmin karena Kyuhyun sangat suka menyelanya saat bicara.

"Aku mengantuk, Chwang. Tak bisakah kita pulang?" rengek Kyuhyun lalu menguap lebar.

"Kau mau kita menginap disini?" wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanas dan dengan segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin pulang ke _dorm_ saja," jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat semu di pipi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat baik Changmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama menutup rapat hubungan meraka. Itu adalah perjanjian yang mereka sepakati bersama untuk tidak memberitahukan hubungan mereka bahkan pada _member_ Suju dan DBSK. Namun, semua hal yang disembunyikan cepat atau lambat pasti akan terbongkar.

Tak ada yang tahu hal ini bisa terjadi dan jika semua _Cassie_ atau _Elf_ tahu, mereka pasti akan histeris bahagia. Semua _member_ Super Junior dan DBSk sedang berkumpul di apartemen milik YunJae. Semua kini sedang menantikan penjelasan dari kedua _magnae_ mereka. Setelah mencium ada yang aneh dengan hubungan keduanya sejak satu tahun belakangan mereka memutuskan untuk menyidang _magnae_ mereka.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mengumpat dalam hati. Dia tidak berharap kalau dirinya dan Changmin akan berakhir disidang seperti ini oleh _hyungdeul_ nya. Dia kira saat hubungannya dan Changmin terbongkar semua _hyungdeul_ nya akan baik saja dan mendukung mereka. Namun, kenyataannya sekarang dia malah disidang bagaikan seorang tersangka kejahatan saja. Padahal dari penjelasan Changmin kekasihnya itu sudah pernah minta ijin pada _hyungdeul_ nya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam?" tanya Kangin yang duduk sambil bersidekap layaknya seorang _appa_ menanti penjelasan putranya.

"Kalian hanya perlu mengatakan bagaimana hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" sahut Yunho kemudian.

"Hanya tinggal mengaku kalau kalian berkencan itu sudah cukup bagi kami," ucap Eunhyuk yang diangguki semua _member_ Suju dan DBSK.

"Aku tak yakin dengan ucapan _hyungdeul_ ," ujar Changmin menatap penuh selidik.

"Ya!" seru Heechul sudah hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Heechul _hyung_ ," cegah Siwon sebelum harimau Heechul keluar.

"Kyu," panggil Eeteuk dengan lembut membuat _magnae_ nya itu menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kami memang berkencan," jawab Changmin dengan lantang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkan mereka berkencan!" seru Junsu dan Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Yunho.

"Tiga tahun," jawab Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?" seru semua yang ada di sana menatap tak percaya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka kalau _magnae_ mereka sudah berkencan selama tiga tahun dan menyembunyikan semuanya dari mereka.

"Selama itu?" tanya Shindong tak percaya.

"…dan kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami?" sahut Yesung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Astaga, kalian sungguh luar biasa!" ucap Donghae sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Yoochun dengan binar bahagia atau tepatnya mesum di matanya.

"Yoochunnnnn!" seru semua yang ada di sana.

"Maaf,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memilih duduk bersila karena kakinya kram harus duduk bersimpuh. Dia menatap _hyungdeul_ nya yang kini menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku dan Changmin tak pernah berhubungan sejauh kalian semua," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Heechul memicingkan matanya begitu juga Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul.

"Sungguh, aku dan Changmin sudah membuat komitmen bersama," ujar Kyuhyun se-meyakinkan mungkin.

"Bagaimana keluarga kalian?" tanya Eeteuk kemudian.

"Baru Ara _Noona_ yang tahu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa mau kalian berkumpul dan melakukan semua ini?" tanya Changmin sedikit heran.

"Hanya memastikan sejauh mana hubungan kalian selama ini," jawab Junsu.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin secara bersamaan.

"Yah, dan memastikan kau belum menyentuh _uri_ Kyuhyunie," sergah Donghae melihat Changmin yang hanya menatap tak percaya pada _hyung_ nya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Setelah acara sidang dadakan dari para _hyungdeul_ mereka, kini Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah berdua di apartemen Changmin. Mereka tengah berbaring dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih diam dan memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Changmin.

"Tak ada,"

"Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Kau tahu Chwang, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau _hyungdeul_ begitu lama menyimpulkan hubungan kita," ujar Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka hanya tak ingin salah menduga, Kyu," sahut Changmin terkekeh mengingat kelakuan konyol _hyungdeul_ mereka.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan segera kembali," balas Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu pasti lama," rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau, kan, bisa menjengukku," usul Changmin.

"Tapi, pasti akan aneh bagi orang-orang," balas Kyuhyun sambil mendengus.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku kembali dengan sabar," ujar Changmin lalu mendekap Kyuhyun yang menyamankan dirinya.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiam diri di balkon apartemennya. Dia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu menghela napas. Changmin tahu ada rasa khawatir yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia memberikan kecupan di pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"Hentikan, Chwang!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti berpikir terlalu keras," balas Changmin.

"Aku hanya bingung kalau nanti aku merindukanmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat kekehan Changmin keluar lalu dia membalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, Kyu. Cukup percaya bahwa aku akan segera kembali itu sudah cukup," ucap Changmin.

"Itu kan dirimu!" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pikir, aku juga tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau aku nanti merindukanmu di sana?" tanya Changmin dan kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu, bahkan pergi ke Jepang saja aku sudah merindukanmu, apalagi ini dua tahun kita tak akan bertemu," lanjut Changmin.

"Hei, jangan terlalu khawatir dan berpikir berlebihan. Kau hanya perlu menjalani kehidupanmu dengan baik dan menjaga kondisimu," ucap Changmin lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk kamar dan istirahat.

.

.

.

Tuhan itu baik dan Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi umatnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memasuki apartemen Changmin. Dia mengelilingi ruangan yang sekarang kosong itu, mengingat banyak hal yang sudah pernah mereka lewati di sana. Ya, Changmin sudah berangkat wamil dan hari ini Kyuhyun merasa rindu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kamar Changmin dan memandang Seoul di malam hari. Semuanya masih sama hanya saja yang berbeda adalah tak ada Changmin yang mendekapnya dengan hangat saat ini. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati angin musim dingin yang menerpanya. Dia berusaha merasakan kehadiran Changmin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chwang," ucap Kyuhyun dalam kesendiriannya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia menatap nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan matanya melebar setelah mendengar suara orang di seberang sana.

"Chwang?" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya.

" _Saengil chukae, my Baby Kyu,"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari Changmin meski hanya lewat telepon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meneleponku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Kau ini, tidak senang jika aku meneleponmu?"_ balas Changmin dengan nada _sewot_ membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku senang, Chwang," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

" _Aku yakin kau sedang merindukanku saat ini,"_ Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Changmin yang berusaha menggodanya.

"Dasar sok tahu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

" _Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu,"_ balas Changmin masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya, aku sedang merindukanmu," jujur Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

" _Bersabarlah, semua akan terlewati dengan cepat,"_ ucap Changmin berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Yunho _hyung_? Jae _hyung_? Yoochun _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Yah, kenapa malah menanyakan mereka?"_ kini Changmin yang mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa?"

" _Hari ini kau ulang tahun,_ Baby _,"_ jawab Changmin dengan malas.

"Lalu?"

" _Kau tak ingin membuat permintaan?"_ tanya Changmin hati-hati.

"Kalau aku membuat permintaan pun Tuhan tak akan bisa mengabulkannya,"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Chwang…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya meski tahu Changmin tak bisa melihatnya saat ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyu!" tubuh Kyuhyun secara reflek berbalik. Matanya melebar menatap tak percaya orang yang sedang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Chwang!" seru Kyuhyun dan segera memeluk Changmin yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa doamu terkabul?" tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku ijin sebentar untuk menemuimu," balas Changmin lalu mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun. Changmin meraih bibir Kyuhyun dan menciumnya melepaskan rasa rindu yang menderanya. Setidaknya meski nanti saat ulang tahunnya dia tak bertemu Kyuhyun tak masalah karena hari ini dia sudah bisa bertemu kekasihnya ini. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin dan menatapnya masih tak percaya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Changmin.

"Aku akan menginap disini saja," jawab Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Changmin.

"Terima kasih, Chwang" ucap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Sama-sama, sayang," balas Changmin dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak ada ciuman penuh nafsu disana, yang ada hanya ciuman pelepas rindu dari keduanya. Setidaknya meski Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan kado mahal atau mewah dia cukup mendapatkan seorang Shim Changmin di hari ulang tahunnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku harus segera kembali," ucap Changmin dengan lirih.

"Hati-hati," balas Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Bye, Kyu," pamit Changmin lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia kembali ke Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan sebuh kotak pada _magnae_ Suju itu.

"Apa ini?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Itu kado untukmu," jawab Changmin tersenyum lebar.

 _Cup_

"Ya! Masih saja suka mencuri kesempatan!" seru Kyuhyun setelah Changmin mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Baby_ ," bisik Changmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di ranjang Changmin dan menimang-nimang kotak pemberian Changmin. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dan membuka kotak tadi. Matanya melebar menemukan sebuah cincin perak di dalamnya. Dia meraih cincin itu dan ternyata itu kalung dengan bandul cincin. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat membaca tulisan yang terukir dalam cincin itu.

"I'm Yours & You're Mine"

"Kau selalu yang terbaik, Chwang" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa lagi ini?" heran Kyuhyun saat menemukan selembar kertas yang dilipat.

" _Bukankah Tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk bersama? Dia bahkan melahirkan kita di bulan yang sama juga tahun yang sama. Kau menyukai game aku juga suka hal itu. Kita sama-sama mempunyai otak yang tak diragukan kecerdasannya. Kita juga mempunyai suara yang membuat banyak orang terpesona. Tuhan mempertemukan kita di perusahaan yang sama untuk bekerja dan meraih mimpi. Menjadikan kita sama-sama_ magnae _di grup yang berbeda. Menjadikan kita_ partner in crime _dalam mengerjai_ hyungdeul _kita bersama. Lalu Tuhan juga menakdirkan kita untuk bersama bukan hanya sebagai sahabat saja. Bukankah kau Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menantikanku kembali nanti dan membawamu kehadapan Tuhan mengikat janji bersama?_ "

"Kau harus memintaku pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ dulu, Chwang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya bordering dan menampakkan nama sang _eomma_. Entah kenapa dia jadi gugup sendiri.

" _Nde_ , _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

" _Apa maksud Changmin sudah menghamilimu itu?"_ Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Nyonya Cho berseru diseberang sana.

" _Mwo_?" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejut.

" _Besok kau harus pulang ke rumah dan menjelaskan semuanya!"_ ucap Nyonya Cho penuh penekanan.

" _Eomma_ , aku _namja_ dan tak mungkin hamil," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha bicara dengan tenang dan menahan emosinya.

"Eomma _tak mau tahu kau harus pulang besok!"_ tukas Nyonya Cho lalu mematikan teleponnya membuat Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ponselnya.

"Sialan kau, Shim Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun dengan murka.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
